Fla(SH) Fictions
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Kilasan berbagai kisah dari Sasuke dan Hinata yang tersaji dalam seteguk minuman kata-kata. XXII [Daun-daun yang Berguguran]
1. Mine

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mine – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**5/11/2012**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

"Jadi … bagaimana, _Senpai_?"

Hinata memandangi pemuda di hadapannya masih dengan perasaan kaget bercampur khawatir. Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hanya karena sudah menolong adik kelasnya ini tadi pagi di halte bus, akan berakibat sebuah pernyataan cinta terlontar untuk dirinya.

Tampaknya dia adalah siswa baru yang belum tahu apa-apa, pikir Hinata kemudian semakin was-was. Dalam hati Hinata pun terus berdoa agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya sedang bersama pemuda ini di halaman belakang sekolah. Hinata tidak ingin ada korban lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Uhm, _gomen ne_," ucap Hinata akhirnya sebelum terlambat. "Tapi aku …."

Namun, perkataan Hinata langsung terhenti ketika menyadari ekspresi pemuda yang mengaku bernama Koiji Reita ini berubah, tampak seolah sedang melihat sosok iblis dari neraka terdalam. Keseluruhan tubuh Hinata seketika menegang. Organ jantungnya ikut bergemuruh kencang.

Tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang, Hinata pun tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti kini tengah melangkah menuju ke arah mereka. Dan Hinata yakin, kedua mata obsidian kekasihnya itu sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah, walaupun hanya ia sendirilah yang bisa melihat perubahan warna itu. Perubahan yang terjadi setiap kali kekuatan _Sharingan_ Sasuke diaktifkan. Kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain.

Lantas bisa Hinata rasakan sepasang tangan kini memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan posesif, membuat gelenyar kecemasan dan keterkesiapan semakin merasuki diri Hinata.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu. Dia … sudah menjadi milikku," tandas Sasuke _to the point_ dengan suara datar dan dingin.

Hinata pun hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Membeku dalam keheningan. Dipandanginya Reita dengan tatapan bersalah dan meminta maaf.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik badan dan melangkah menjauh dengan wajah pucat akibat pengaruh tatapan mematikan milik Sasuke. Tatapan yang acapkali diberikan kepada setiap pemuda yang berniat mendekati _Hinata-nya_.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke setelah kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Hinata. "Bukankan sudah pernah kukatakan padamu untuk mengendalikan pesona yang kaumiliki?"

"A-aku tidak merasa memiliki pesona apa pun," kilah Hinata dengan suara gugup sembari berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Hinata tak mau terlambat masuk ke kelas. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan anak itu, Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Hinata kemudian, sungguh-sungguh.

Alih-alih membiarkan Hinata lepas, Sasuke justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Salah satu ujung bibirnya kini sedikit terangkat, membentuk seringai iblis. Perlahan didekatinya telinga Hinata, lantas berbisik rendah, "Hanya ingin memastikan kau tetap menjadi milikku. Keberatan? Hmm?"

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	2. Elang dan Kelinci

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Elang dan Kelinci – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**7/1/2014**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Sepasang mata tajam itu mengawasi dari kejauhan. Bergeming waspada. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendekat. Manik hitamnya terus mengikuti pergerakan dua sosok putih. Dan kedua sosok itu adalah _miliknya_.

Satu sosok putih mengejar sosok putih lainnya. Berlari kecil. Melompat. Sosok yang lebih mungil berkelit dengan lincah, namun sosok yang lebih besar tetap pantang menyerah.

Sepasang mata tajam itu berkilat senang, ketika akhirnya _permainan_ dua sosok putih tersebut berakhir. Tubuh 140 sentinya menegak. Siap untuk bergerak.

Satu sosok putih memeluk sosok putih lainnya. Tersenyum manis. Tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang lebih besar dari mereka sedang mendekat. Dan tersenyum pongah.

Sang pemilik mata tajam berhenti melangkah, tepat di belakang kedua sosok putih yang membelakanginya itu. "Ayo kembali ke dalam, _Hime_," ajaknya kemudian dengan nada menuntut.

Sang sosok berpakaian serba putih tersentak. Segera diputarnya tubuh dan mendongakkan kepala. Pipinya merona. Senyumnya melebar. "Lihat! Aku berhasil menangkap Shiro."

"Hn."

"Jadi," Hinata kecil menurunkan tudung jaket kelincinya, "mulai sekarang aku boleh ikut memelihara kelinci barumu kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	3. More

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**More – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**9/5/2014**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Kerlap-kerlip ribuan lampu kota terbentang indah di hadapannya, berusaha menarik seluruh perhatian gadis itu. Memanjakan kedua mata bulan gadis itu. Seperti biasanya.

Namun, sejak setengah jam yang lalu, sambil berdiri menyandarkan tubuh di pagar pembatas atap gedung kantornya, Hyuuga Hinata hanya menjatuhkan pandangan hampa. Hanya menyiratkan raut datar. Tanpa senyum. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada yang terasa salah dengan dirinya, Hinata yakin itu. Terasa kurang. Terasa hilang. Dan … Hinata belum menemukan alasan di baliknya, sejak pertama kali ia menyadari kehadiran perasaan asing itu.

Dengan dada yang bertambah nyeri, Hinata memejamkan mata. Kemudian diputarnya tubuh. Dan … sepasang lavender Hinata seketika terpusat total pada sosok familier itu.

Keduanya saling menatap. Tak bersuara. Tak bergerak.

Lambat-lambat, Hinata berhasil mengerjap kaget. Di kedipan kedua, ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke. Calon tunangannya. Pemuda yang dijodohkan sang ayah dengannya.

"Aneh. Benar-benar aneh," gumam Sasuke kemudian, dengan nada merenung. "Aku mengenalmu baru hanya sebulan, tapi … entah sejak kapan, aku sudah merasa terbiasa untuk melihatmu. Bersamamu." Sasuke mendesah kasar. Tampak frustasi. "Dan saat kebiasaan itu tak kulakukan selama aku pergi, aku justru merasa … segala yang kukerjakan tidak ada yang benar. Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah hidup selama 23 tahun tanpa mengenalmu. Lalu bagaimana mungkin," Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan, "aku masih bisa hidup saat itu, huh?"

Hinata tak menyahut. Masih bergeming dalam keterkejutan. Membeku dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Seiring kembali terbukanya kedua mata, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, dan berkata, "Aku … merindukanmu."

Hinata tetap tak menyahut. Masih bergeming dalam keterkejutan. Membeku dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Sasuke menunggu. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik.

Kemudian kemarahannya meledak!

"Sial! Kenapa kau hanya diam?" geram Sasuke seraya mengurai pelukannya. Dipandangnya Hinata dengan kilatan tajam. "Aku sudah bersedia menurunkan egoku untuk mengatakannya lebih dulu padamu, mengatakan semua kalimat yang bahkan pertama kalinya keluar dari mulutku, tapi kau justru hanya menatapku dengan muka sok-tenang-wakil-direktur-mu itu. Kau …." Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya, lantas menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menahan emosi. "Apa … jangan-jangan memang hanya aku saja yang merasakannya, huh?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Matanya menggelap dingin. "Sial! Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi!" geram Sasuke lagi setelah terdiam sesaat, lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Melihat Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauh, topeng di wajah Hinata perlahan terhapus. Perlahan tergantikan oleh raut kebingungan. Keheranan.

Hinata mengernyit. Ditekannya dada dengan satu telapak tangan. Aneh! Ketika melihat kehadiran Sasuke, menerima pelukan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasa perasaan asing yang beberapa hari ini menderanya tiba-tiba langsung hilang. Lenyap. Seperti tak pernah ada.

Tapi … setelah pelukan Sasuke tak lagi Hinata rasakan, kenapa perasaan asing itu muncul lagi? Kenapa ia merasakan perasaan asing itu _lebih_ menyakiti dirinya lagi?

_Aku … merindukanmu._

"Tunggu," pinta Hinata kemudian. Lirih.

Sasuke sontak berhenti. Hinata mulai melangkah.

Di hadapan Sasuke, Hinata berdiri menengadah. Lekat, ditatapnya mata jelaga pemuda itu. Lalu, sambil berjinjit, perlahan Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeming terpana. Hinata diam menanti.

Ketika akhirnya Sasuke mau membalas pelukannya, Hinata tersenyum, dan berucap, "Aku … juga merindukanmu. _Lebih_ dari yang bisa kukatakan."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	4. Menunggu Pagi

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Menunggu Pagi – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**11/5/2014**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun."

Manik jelaga Sasuke langsung terlihat. Tak lagi bersembunyi di balik kelopak. "Ah, kali ini ternyata ketahuan," tukas Sasuke, dengan senyum kecil yang muncul kala melihat rona merah tipis di sepasang pipi manis.

"Kenapa kau tadi berpura-pura masih tidur?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir yang sedikit mengerucut di hadapannya. "Hanya ingin membiarkanmu lebih lama melakukan kegiatan favoritmu, tanpa merasa malu padaku," jawab Sasuke, dengan dagu yang bertumpu di puncak kepala wanita dalam pelukannya itu.

"Se-sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Seringai Sasuke terbentuk cepat, saat satu tanya itu akhirnya meluncur setelah keheningan sekejap menyelimuti. "Sejak … pagi pertama kau terbangun menjadi Nyonya Uchiha," sahut Sasuke, dengan mata yang kembali terpusat memandang wajah sang pemilik mutiara kembar.

"Ber-berarti ini sudah pagi ke-12 a-aku …."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, selagi senyuman menggoda tampak bermain-main samar di bibirnya. "Benar. Sudah pagi ke-12. Dan selama itu aku diam-diam sangat menikmati—setiap detiknya— menjadi objek favorit matamu," kata Sasuke, dengan satu punggung tangan yang membelai ringan helai-helai poni _indigo_.

"Jahat! Kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku di pagi sebelum-sebelumnya?"

Kekehan pelan Sasuke yang langka terdengar lagi, sementara lehernya kini sudah menjadi tempat persembunyian wajah yang sedang memerah. "Aku selalu yang lebih dulu bangun, kau tahu? Dan bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki kegiatan favorit di pagi hari," ujar Sasuke, dengan telapak tangan yang mengusap pelan punggung tanpa helaian benang yang tertutupi surai panjang.

"Memang apa itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara gugup itu. Dipejamkannya mata. "Memandang wajahmu dan mendengar kau bernapas. Mengetahui kau _ada_. Bersamaku. Sama seperti yang kaulakukan padaku," bisik Sasuke, dengan bibir yang menyentuh lembut bahu berkulit putih.

"A-apa itu artinya … ketakutan terbesarmu sama denganku?"

Debar jantung Sasuke sejenak berhenti. Setelah hanya mampu bergeming, lengkungan di kedua ujung bibirnya kembali hadir. "Ya. Sama persis. Nah, sekarang apa kau sudah ingat sesuatu yang seharusnya kauucapkan sejak tadi untukku?" tanya Sasuke, dengan hidung yang menghidu aroma _lavender_ di balik daun telinga mungil.

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah. "Kalau begitu katakan," pinta Sasuke, dengan kening yang menempel di kening seraut paras juwita.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata berbisik lemah. "Dan … maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama."

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka cepat. Diangkatnya kepala dari tumpukan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal tidur. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sasuke bergeming menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Perlahan, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri. Ia bungkukkan badannya, lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata, istrinya yang terbaring koma karena kecelakaan, tepat setelah pagi ke-12 itu berlalu.

"_Ohayou mo_, Hinata," ucap Sasuke. Parau. "Tak terasa aku sudah menunggumu selama 57 pagi. Tapi kau tak perlu minta maaf. Berapa pagi pun akan aku tunggu, selama … kau mau tetap bertahan. Untukku."

Sunyi. Masih tak ada reaksi yang berarti.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kabut sudah menjalar cepat di permukaan netranya. Ia kemudian membungkuk, menyentuhkan bibirnya di kening Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu, Pagiku," bisik Sasuke, dengan satu bulir air mata yang perlahan mengalir jatuh ke pipi Hinata.

Hening. Hanya ada gerakan samar di lima jemari ramping.

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	5. Meet and Greet

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Meet and Greet – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**20/5/2015**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

"Terima kasih," Hinata berucap sopan sambil menerima kembali kaset CD-nya. Sedikit dibungkukkannya badan pada pemuda di hadapannya ketika bersalaman.

Seringai sang bassist D'Ville itu terbentuk kecil, selagi sebelah matanya berkedip kilat. "Terima kasih juga sudah datang, _Hime_."

Mendengar panggilan itu, Hinata hanya bisa meringis dari balik syal tebal yang menutupi bibirnya. Kemudian Hinata beringsut ke sosok berambut gelap di samping pemuda itu, yang sudah sejak tadi disadari Hinata mengawasinya diam-diam.

Hinata terus berusaha tampak santai, meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan datar nan anggun, kembar mutiara Hinata pun membalas tatapan misterius dari sang vokalis band rock yang sedang naik daun di Jepang itu. Disodorkannya benda berbentuk kotak yang ada di tangannya, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Pemuda itu sejenak menelengkan kepala, lantas menerima CD album pertama D'Ville yang baru seminggu rilis. Setelah menandatanganinya dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendongak dan menyeringai lebar. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, _Hime-sama_."

Hinata mengangkat alis. Tersentak kecil. Kemudian menahan senyum. "Ya. Tentu saja."

Tanpa terduga, sang pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut tiba-tiba meraih jemari kanan Hinata, dan perlahan mendekatkan punggung tangan wanita itu hingga hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

"_Well_." Hinata tertawa gugup. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan waswas, Hinata segera mengambil kembali kaset CD-nya dari pemuda itu. "Terima kasih juga untuk tanda tanganmu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hinata langsung beranjak menjauh. Kedua kakinya berusaha melangkah tenang menuju jalan keluar dari gedung tempat acara _Meet and Greet_ diadakan. Banyak tatapan nyalang tertuju pada Hinata, namun tak sedikit pun dihiraukan olehnya. Anehnya, Hinata justru ingin tersenyum geli, merasa terkenang.

Sesampainya di area parkir, Hinata mencari-cari kunci mobilnya di dalam tas. Namun mendadak Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Memperhatikannya. Dari belakang.

Seketika Hinata memutar tubuh. Dan detik itu juga keseluruhan tubuhnya menegang kaku. Terlalu tertegun dengan kehadiran sosok berambut gelap dan berkacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata _onyx_. Sebuah syal tebal tampak melilit di lehernya, hingga menyelimuti bagian bawah wajahnya. Namun Hinata langsung bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini? Bu-bukankah seharusnya …."

Sosok itu mendekati Hinata. Mendengus pelan. "Sedang menyamar, huh?"

Sembari melepas topi wolnya, Hinata berusaha menenangkan diri. "Yah. Sebenarnya hanya ingin menguji, dan ..."

"Dan?"

Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sementara kedua tangannya menyodorkan kaset CD-nya. "Boleh minta tanda tanganmu, Tuan Produser?"

Sosok itu sekali lagi mendengus. "Hanya karena dia juga bisa tahu kau bukan Himeka, bukan berarti aku tidak akan mematahkan tangan bocah sialan itu karena sudah berani menyentuh istriku."

Hinata tertawa. "Jangan terlalu galak dengan calon menantumu, Uchiha Sasuke."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	6. Pulang

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pulang – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**SC/F (?), OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**15/5/2015**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi."

Sasuke membuka mata. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak juga berbalik badan menghadap Hinata.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berharap bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk membekukan waktu.

Ketika Hinata akhirnya bergerak, memilih berdiri di hadapannya, Sasuke tak bisa lagi mencegah bola matanya memandang sosok gadis itu.

Haruskah ia menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya sekarang?

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap Hinata sambil menatap sendu lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat sebelumnya pernah ada perban yang melilit salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu. Hinata kemudian mengangkat kepala, tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sedikit obat-obatan untukmu. Kuharap kau mau memakainya jika kau terluka lagi."

Sasuke tetap bergeming. Terpaku oleh kebutuhan baru untuk terus mendengar suara Hinata.

Sesaat, bibir Hinata terbuka hendak berbicara lagi, namun kembali tertutup. Dan … ada kesedihan yang sayup-sayup terpancar di sepasang lavender Hinata, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pamit."

Sasuke mengernyit. Dadanya terasa nyeri ketika melihat Hinata beranjak menjauh. Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa benci terhadap rasa sakit itu.

Seharusnya ia sekarang kembali masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil, tempatnya dan Hinata sebelumnya tinggal untuk sementara waktu saat dirinya terluka ketika menolong gadis itu. Seharusnya ia bersiap-siap melanjutkan perjalanannya, pengembaraannya yang entah berakhir sampai kapan.

Tapi ….

Dengan hanya dipisahkan jarak dua meter, Sasuke tiba-tiba melihat Hinata memutar tubuh. Memandangnya. Penuh tekad. Penuh harap.

"Maukah kau ikut pulang bersamaku?"

Sasuke tertegun kaku. Kemudian tersenyum samar. Menyeringai kecil. Mendengus lega. Tak percaya.

Entah kenapa … Sasuke merasa suara Hinata-lah yang selama ini dinantikannya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mengajaknya pulang.

Sial! Ia akan menuntut _tanggung jawab_ dari gadis itu. Nanti.

Pulang. Ah, ya. Pulang. Setelah perjalanan panjangnya, Sasuke merasa kini sudah saatnya ia pulang. Benar-benar pulang.

Bukan hanya ke desanya. Bukan hanya ke rumahnya. Namun juga pulang ke ….

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke merogoh tas ninjanya, mengambil sebuah benda. Sejenak dipandangnya ikat kepala lamanya. Tak ada lagi goresan. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Sasuke memasang penunjuk identitasnya itu menutupi kening.

"Ya. Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu, Hinata."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	7. Ex Lover

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ex Lover – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**24/5/2015**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Hinata menahan senyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di pintu kaca kafe. Dibukanya pintu itu, kemudian melangkah masuk.

_Ternyata belum datang_. Hinata mendengus pelan.

Kaki Hinata lantas melangkah anggun menuju sebuah meja, dekat dengan jendela kaca yang membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan luar kafe. Sambil duduk menunggu, secangkir kopi dipesan Hinata.

Hinata memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Bola matanya bergerak menatap ke seberang kafe. Sebuah bangunan putih tampak berdiri kokoh, dengan sebentuk simbol religius menjadi puncak tertingginya. Sinar lavender Hinata seketika meredup.

_Seandainya …._

Mendesah tak percaya, Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Tersenyum miris. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah pintu kafe, dan kehadiran sesosok pria sontak menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Hinata mengerjap lambat. Terpesona. Merindu. Sudah seminggu ia tidak melihat pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kemarin kau sudah pulang dari Kyoto," ucap Sasuke datar setelah duduk di depan Hinata.

Hinata tidak langsung menanggapi. Memilih menunggu seorang pelayan yang membawa kopinya dan mencatat pesanan Sasuke pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah tidak punya hak untuk kuberi tahu," sahut Hinata ketus. Jantungnya berdetak gugup. "Kita sudah putus, ingat?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis.

Berusaha tetap tenang, Hinata berucap tak acuh, "Ha-hanya karena aku mau memakai gaun yang kau kirim padaku tadi, bukan berarti aku mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum datar. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan untuk itu," tukasnya dingin. "Aku juga tidak menginginkan status hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi."

Hinata membeku. Tak bisa bernapas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari saku jasnya, kemudian meletakkannya di samping cangkir kopi Hinata. Dengan gerakan elegan khas Uchiha-nya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan yang sangat penting."

Hinata berkedip, menyadari Sasuke telah pergi. Dadanya semakin nyeri.

Mengabaikan panas di matanya, Hinata menatap amplop tipis itu. Jemarinya bergetar kecil saat meraihnya. Ketika dibuka, Hinata hanya mampu tertegun.

"_Aneki_."

Kepala Hinata berputar cepat. "Ka-kalian …."

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata sudah ditarik hingga berdiri oleh sepasang tangan dari seorang wanita bersurai kuning. Gaun putih selutut Hinata telah 'disulap' menjadi gaun yang menjuntai indah hingga menutupi kakinya. Sebuah _flower crown_ telah tersemat di puncak kepalanya. Sebuket bunga _calla_ _lily_ pun telah digenggam tangan Hinata, menggantikan amplop putih yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Ayo! Adik iparku sudah menunggumu di altar."

Masih tak bisa berkata-kata, Hinata seolah tersihir untuk bergerak mengikuti langkah Ino dan Hanabi menuju sebuah katedral di seberang kafe. Tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu Sasuke.

**-:-  
**

**.  
**

**-:-  
**

"Kalau kau terus memandangku seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku jika ada pramugari atau penumpang lain yang melihatku menciumimu."

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya seminggu ini?"

"Aku milikmu seterusnya."

"Tidak akan menjadikanku yang kedua lagi?"

"Bodoh. Kau adalah prioritas pertamaku. Pekerjaanku bukanlah apa-apa."

Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan itu. Pernikahan mereka sejam yang lalu menjadi salah satu buktinya.

"Hati-hatilah, Sasuke-_kun_. Akan kubuat kau selalu mengingatnya." Hinata memandang ke luar jendela. Menyeringai bahagia.

Mungkin hanya Uchiha Sasuke satu-satunya pria yang langsung berhasil melamar mantan kekasihnya. Bukan dengan sebuah cincin. Hanya cukup dengan dua buah tiket bulan madu ke Dublin.

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	8. Delapan Tahun

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Delapan Tahun – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**6/6/2015**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Sasuke terpaku. Matanya enggan berkedip. Seluruh atensinya terpusat pada sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah melangkah anggun ke arahnya. Dengan gaun putih dan _flower crown_, pesona Hinata tampak semakin menarik pandangan Sasuke. Tak lupa kedua tangan Hinata menggengam sebuket bunga _calla lily_, salah satu bunga kesukaan calon istrinya itu.

Delapan tahun. Sasuke seolah merasa sudah menunggu momen ini delapan tahun lamanya. Sejak pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan sang dunia.

Ketika Hinata telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Seringai tipis Sasuke langsung terbentuk saat akhirnya satu tangan Hinata yang bebas telah digenggam olehnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, kemudian dengan mantap berucap, "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Taiyoukuni, menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istriku, baik dalam suka maupun duka."

Hinata merona gugup, namun tetap berusaha membalas, "A-aku, Hyuuga Hinata, Putri dari Kerajaan Tsukigami, menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku, baik dalam suka maupun duka."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda dari kejauhan. Sasuke serta Hinata seketika menoleh, dan … melihat kedua kakak laki-laki mereka yang tengah menunggangi kuda, hendak mendekati lapangan berumput tempat mereka berdua kini berada.

"_O-oniisama_," ucap Hinata takut-takut.

Tubuh Sasuke menegak kaku. Dagunya terangkat angkuh. Sambil mendengus, dibawanya Hinata ke balik punggung. "Dasar pengganggu."

Hyuuga Neji segera turun dari kudanya. Dengan pandangan curiga, sang pangeran berambut panjang itu bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami berdua sedang menikah," Sasuke spontan menyahut. Ketus. Tanpa takut.

Bola mata Neji melebar kaget. "A-apa?"

Masih duduk di atas kudanya, Uchiha Itachi menyeringai kagum. Kepalanya menggeleng takjub. "Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya, Sasuke. Kau … memang pangeran yang terbaik untuk Putri Hinata."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

Neji melirik tajam ke arah sahabatnya. Bibirnya berdesis kesal, "Ini pasti perbuatanmu, Itachi."

Itachi mengangkat alis. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Kepada Sasuke dan Hinata, kemudian Itachi bertanya, "Lalu siapa yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian berdua?"

Tak berani melihat pandangan mengerikan kakaknya, Hinata beralih tersenyum rikuh ke arah Itachi. "Umm. Saksinya Yohime dan …"

"Juga Kishi," lanjut Sasuke santai sambil ikut menepuk-nepuk lembut kuda poni yang menjadi sahabatnya.

"Oh astaga!" Neji mendengus tak percaya. Diulurkannya satu tangan untuk mengajak sang adik. "Ayo, Hinata! Sudah waktunya pulang ke kerajaan kita. _Otousama_, _Okaasama_, dan Hanabi pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ta-tapi _Oniisama_ …"

"Tidak!" Sasuke berseru sengit. Semakin dijauhkannya Hinata dari jangkauan Neji. "Hinata tidak akan ikut pulang. Hinata sudah menikah denganku. Jadi sekarang Hinata sudah bisa terus tinggal di istana Kerajaan Taiyoukuni, seperti Ino _Oneesama_ yang kemarin sudah menikah dengan kakakku. Benar kan, _Aniki_?"

Tawa Itachi sontak meledak, bersamaan dengan geraman Neji berkumandang lantang.

"Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah? Kalian berdua masih berumur delapan tahun!"

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	9. That Smile

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**That Smile – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**28/6/2014**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Hinata menggeser pintu kelas, memasukinya sambil menyapa teman-temannya dengan senyuman. Langkahnya tertuju ke bangkunya di dekat jendela.

"Ah! _Ohayou mo_, Hinata! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi seruan Kiba, murid pindahan yang sejak dua bulan lalu duduk di bangku di depannya.

Kiba melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa datang siang juga."

"Aku tidak sesempurna itu, Kiba-_kun_," balas Hinata ringan, sementara tangannya meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Dan aku harus segera ke ruang OSIS sekarang."

"Secepat itu? Baru saja aku mau menunjukkan video anak-anak anjingku padamu."

"Nanti saja, ya?" Lengkungan di bibir Hinata tetap hadir.

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan khusus Ketua OSIS, kemudian perlahan menutup pintu. Sekali lagi pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan tempatnya kini berada. Beberapa anggota OSIS yang tadi dilihatnya sudah tidak ada.

"_Ohayou, Kaichou_."

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang sekretaris OSIS. "_Ohayou mo_, Sai-_san_. Maaf, aku datang kesiangan."

"Tidak seperti biasanya." Sesaat alis Sai terangkat. Tangannya mendekap erat berkas-berkas yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh Kepala Sekolah. Kemudian Sai tersenyum lembut. "Biar aku saja yang meletakkan ini di mejamu. Kau bisa menemui orang yang kau cari-cari itu di atap sekolah."

Hinata mengerjap cepat. Senyumnya hampir menghilang. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sai menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau saja Karin tidak harus pindah sekolah, dia pasti akan langsung berbuat sesuatu melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Pergilah. Dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Jam pelajaran akan dimulai 10 menit lagi."

Tubuh Hinata masih membeku. Lalu embusan napas leganya lolos saat bibirnya semakin merekahkan senyuman. "_Arigatou_, Sai-_san_."

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Ketika membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah, Hinata hanya mengamati sosok sang Wakil Ketua OSIS dalam keterdiaman. Pemuda itu berdiri menyandarkan punggung dan lengan di pagar pembatas. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala menengadah.

"Tidak seharusnya kau masih di sini, Uchiha. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, beriringan dengan kakinya melangkah tenang mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bergumam samar, kini beralih menatap Hinata dengan sorot tajam di sepasang mata kelamnya. Ujung kanan bibirnya melekuk dingin.

Hinata bergeming. Tertegun oleh senyum itu. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Di antara banyak pemuda yang tersenyum padanya, hanya senyum itu yang mampu membuat jantung Hinata bergemuruh kencang. Hanya senyuman dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sambil tersenyum ringan, Hinata melanjutkan langkah. Ia memilih berdiri di samping Sasuke, membisu menatap lapangan belakang sekolah.

Perlahan Sasuke berbalik badan, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas pagar pembatas, dan semakin mengejutkan Hinata saat menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

Seketika itu juga panas menyengat nyalang mata Hinata. Cairan bening berkumpul cepat di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak.

Kemudian Sasuke membawa Hinata ke pelukannya, menekan kepala Hinata ke dadanya. Tangisan di balik senyuman itu akhirnya tumpah. Tangisan yang hanya bisa Hinata tunjukkan kepada Sasuke. Yang hanya Sasuke ijinkan untuk ditunjukkan Hinata padanya, bukan pada laki-laki lain.

Hinata mencengkram erat kain seragam Sasuke. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. "_O-okaasan_. _Okaasan_."

Bayangan tubuh ibunya yang tergeletak di ruang tamu kembali berkelebat di benak Hinata. Suara sirene ambulans kembali terdengar seolah meraung di telinga Hinata.

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	10. Batas

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Batas – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**2/7/2015**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Sasuke membeku. Perhatiannya tak lagi tertuju pada berkas di tangannya. Tatapannya jatuh pada Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_sama_. Saya tidak berhasil mencegahnya," seorang pria di belakang Hinata berkata sambil membungkuk.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Melalui pandangan mata ia menyuruh sekretarisnya itu untuk pergi.

"Tidak seharusnya kau ada di sini," ucap Sasuke setelah hanya ada mereka berdua. Suaranya dingin. "Pulanglah. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Aku tidak akan lama," sahutan Hinata mengalun datar ketika melangkah masuk ke ruang kantor Sasuke. Tangannya merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar. "Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dan memberikan ini padamu."

Tatapan Sasuke seketika menajam, tahu benar apa isi amplop itu. Api kemurkaan di sepasang matanya seolah ingin membakar habis benda tersebut. Namun Sasuke tidak bergerak. Tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa mencegah Hinata meletakkan amplop itu di mejanya.

Gerakan Hinata ketika berbalik badan hendak keluarlah yang membuat kesadaran Sasuke kembali terjaga. Tanpa benar-benar berpikir, tangan Sasuke bergerak menekan satu tombol dalam kotak laci yang tersembunyi di mejanya. Gemetar kecil merayapi tangan Sasuke.

Hinata membelalakkan mata, sejenak terpaku melihat pintu di hadapannya tiba-tiba bergeser menutup. Tubuh Hinata berputar cepat. Matanya berkilat garang. "Apa-apaan kau, Uchiha? Cepat buka pintu sialan ini!"

Sasuke mengempaskan berkas di tangannya ke meja. Roda kursinya berdecit nyaring saat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan memutar meja, meraih amplop yang diberikan Hinata, dan mengambil pemantik dari saku celananya.

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau memberikan ini padaku," ujar Sasuke rendah dan berbahaya, kemudian membakar benda tersebut hingga tersisa debu yang mengotori permadani.

Hinata tertegun dengan mata melebar. "Apa sebenarnya yang kaukatakan? Kau gila, hah? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Memang belum sembilan bulan, tapi …," napas Hinata mulai tercekat, "… situasi dan yang lainnya sudah mengubahnya."

Sasuke menarik napas tajam, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sesuatu di mata Sasuke sontak membuat Hinata melangkah mundur menabrak pintu di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tasnya ketika tangan Sasuke sudah berada di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mengenalmu lagi," ucap Hinata dingin setelah sejenak hanya bisa terdiam. "Aku membencimu, Uchiha. Terima kasih karena sudah menghancurkan hidupku."

"Sialan! Aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk saat itu. Aku sadar itu kau!" Sasuke berteriak berang, lalu tercenung sesaat. Desahan napasnya terdengar lelah seiring kepalanya perlahan merebah di bahu Hinata. "Karena itu kau, maka aku melakukannya," lanjut Sasuke lirih. "Aku ingin memilikimu, Hinata. Memiliki seluruh dirimu, bukan hanya sebagai sahabatmu. Aku sudah lama ingin melewati batas itu, kau tahu?"

Hinata mematung. Air mata membasahi pipinya. "Ta-tapi mengapa …. Bahkan setelah menikah …."

"Rasa bersalah itu membuatku berubah," jelas Sasuke parau. "Begitu besar hingga membuatku tak berani menghadapimu. Menghindarimu sebisa mungkin. Bersikap dingin padamu. Aku … takut melihat kebencianmu setelah malam itu. Setelah malam lainnya."

Kepala Hinata menggeleng lemah. Kesulitan bernapas. "Ka-kau tidak menginginkanku. Ka-kau … tidak menginginkan kami."

"Maaf." Tubuh Sasuke meluruh hingga lututnya menyentuh lantai. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Hinata. Kepalanya terbenam di perut istrinya itu. "Maaf karena tidak menjagamu dengan benar. Karena tidak menjaga kalian seperti seharusnya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya."

Air mata Hinata semakin deras mengalir. Tubuhnya menggigil. "Aku membencimu," bisik Hinata hampa.

Sasuke menahan nyeri di dadanya. Pelukannya semakin mengerat. "Kau boleh terus membenciku, tapi … jangan pergi, Hinata. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku. Aku sudah kehilangan anak kita. Aku akan semakin hancur jika kehilanganmu juga."

"Aku membencimu." Hinata membungkuk, mendekap kepala suaminya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sasuke."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :')**


	11. Long Distance

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Long Distance – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**9/9/2015**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Hinata duduk nyaman dengan mata terpejam rapat. Sambil menopang dagu di ujung lutut, didekapnya kedua kaki semakin erat. Angin musim gugur masih membelai-belai tubuh mungil Hinata, namun tak membuat gadis itu menggigil kedinginan.

Di hadapan Hinata, tampak ombak putih bergulung melintasi laut biru, masih ingin mengajak sang pantai untuk memadu kasih. Tanpa adanya jenuh. Hamparan karang kecil ikut setia menyambut, membiarkan diri mereka dicumbu berulang kali oleh sapuan buih. Dipeluk kelembutan pasir pantai, sang ombak pun mengumandangkan nyanyian merdunya.

Kelopak mata Hinata masih enggan terbuka. Ia masih ingin menikmati lagu alam yang paling disukainya itu dalam keterdiaman. Hanya sebentuk senyum terulas di bibir Hinata. Senyum penuh kerinduan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan sebuah nada dering, membuat sepasang mata Hinata mau tak mau kembali menatap dunia nyata. Buru-buru Hinata merogoh ponselnya di dalam tas.

Kerutan dalam sejurus kemudian terbentuk di kening Hinata. Sang penelepon ternyata tidak termasuk dalam daftar kontak ponselnya. Dan Hinata yakin tak pernah sebelumnya melihat deretan nomor itu.

Namun, entah mengapa, debar jantung Hinata justru mengencang. Debaran yang justru terasa familier.

"Halo," sapa Hinata kemudian setelah menekan tombol hijau. Suara lembutnya dibalut kegugupan. Juga kebingungan.

Sahutan tak langsung terdengar. Tetapi gendang telinga Hinata menangkap suara lain dari seberang sana. Suara ombak yang sedang bernyanyi.

"_Kau juga sedang ada di pantai_."

Sang penelepon itu akhirnya berbicara. Datar dan dingin. Tapi kehangatan seketika menjalar ke dalam keseluruhan diri Hinata. Kehangatan yang juga … terasa familier.

"Umm. Ya," Hinata menyahut pelan, meski tahu seseorang itu menyuarakan pernyataan. Bukan pertanyaan.

"_Sendirian_?"

Satu tanya itu langsung terlontar tajam, membuat Hinata menggeleng geli, alih-alih merasa gentar. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Aku baru saja selesai melukis," ujar Hinata lembut, tanpa menjawab secara langsung pertanyaan singkat itu. Sejenak kepala Hinata menoleh ke samping, ke arah sebuah tiang kanvas yang masih menyangga lukisannya.

"_Kenapa tidak meminta teman-temanmu untuk menemanimu_?"

Lagi, seseorang itu menyampaikan protesnya dengan nada tajam.

"Mereka sedang ada urusan, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan aku memang tidak ingin terus merepotkan mereka," Hinata menjelaskan dengan tenang. Dipeluknya kedua kaki dengan sebelah tangan, lalu kembali menumpukan dagu di atas lutut. Mendapati Sasuke masih membisu, Hinata pun bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kenapa diam?"

"_Hanya sedang berusaha untuk tidak langsung pergi ke bandara dan kembali ke Jepang sekarang juga._"

Napas Hinata seketika tertahan. Kata-kata itu mencelat dalam bentuk geraman rendah. Terdengar sangat sungguh-sungguh. Sekaligus membahayakan.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Matanya kembali tertutup, lalu terbuka dengan gerakan lambat. "Berusahalah lebih keras," tutur Hinata pelan, kontan membuat keheningan sekali lagi diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Keheningan yang lebih mencekam.

Hanya sesaat, karena suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. Kembali menyaingi dinginnya bongkahan es kutub.

"_Ah. Begitu? Jadi kau tidak mau bertemu denganku? Hmm?"_

Lagi, kedua lavender Hinata memilih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Bersembunyi dari dunia nyata. Hanya demi bisa membayangkan sosok sang _onyx_. Sosok yang sudah beberapa minggu tak terjangkau oleh sang lavender.

"Tidak," Hinata bergumam lirih. "Tidak sama sekali. Saat ini … justru melihatmu adalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan."

Dengusan geli nan puas terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"_Bodoh. Lihatlah ke belakang!_"

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	12. Dansa Pertama

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dansa Pertama – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**27/12/2015**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Alunan sebuah lagu masih terdengar syahdu menyelimuti sebuah kebun hijau nan luas. Di titik tertengah kebun itu tampak seorang pria sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita bergaun putih. Orang-orang mengelilingi mereka, dengan ekspresi haru yang mendominasi berbagai raut wajah.

Sasuke membuka mata yang sejenak tadi terpejam, saat didengarnya lagu pengiring dansanya bersama wanita dalam pelukannya hampir berakhir. Bibirnya melekuk samar di pelipis wanita itu. "Ingatlah bahwa aku adalah laki-laki pertama yang mencintaimu, Hime," bisik Sasuke kemudian, dengan kedua jelaga yang berpendar redup.

Sesaat, tubuh sang wanita bersurai indigo menegang. Lalu tawa lemahnya melantun pendek. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakannya di saat-saat seperti ini."

Suara parau itu membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari wanita itu. Ditundukkannya kepala, menatap kabut bening yang telah menjalar di sepasang lavender. "Tidak. Jangan menangis," desis Sasuke jengah. "Kau … akan merusak apa pun itu yang melekat di wajahmu."

Sebentuk tawa serak kembali terdengar. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menangis," balas wanita itu, lalu berjingkat untuk memeluk leher Sasuke dan lanjut berkata lirih, "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Maaf, selama ini aku sering kali mendebatmu, menyusahkanmu, membuatmu khawatir, tapi … aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke mendesah samar. Dibalasnya pelukan itu erat-erat. "Aku selalu tahu, Sayang," lanjutnya, seiring dengan lagu I Loved Her First dari Heartland selesai bersenandung.

Lalu sebuah lagu lain tiba-tiba terdengar, mengejutkan Sasuke yang telah mengurai pelukannya. Dipandangnya seraut wajah cantik di kepala yang terhiasi sebuah _flower crown_, sementara alis Sasuke terangkat dengan gestur heran dan geli. "_Well_."

"Kejutan," ujar sang mempelai wanita. Seringai terlihat bermain-main bahagia di bibirnya. Satu tangannya lantas bergelayut di tangan Sasuke, mengajak pria itu ke pinggir lantai dansa.

Senyum Sasuke melengkung kecil, ketika akhirnya sampai di hadapan seorang wanita yang tengah menahan tangis. Ada kerutan samar di kulit wajah wanita paruh baya itu, namun tak memudarkan kecantikannya sebagai seorang Nyonya Uchiha.

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke menuntun wanita itu ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Lengan kanan Sasuke melingkari pinggang wanita itu, sedangkan kelima jemari kiri Sasuke menggenggam jemari kanan pasangan dansanya tersebut. Keduanya lantas mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu You and Me dari Lifehouse.

"Rasanya jadi seperti kembali ke hampir 30 tahun yang lalu."

"Ya," gumam Sasuke rendah, masih merunduk menikmati wajah istrinya yang tersenyum haru. "Dansa Pertama dengan seorang Uchiha Hinata yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	13. Taste

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Taste – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**04/04/2016**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Bibirnya menganga kecil.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

"Hah?" Hanya gabungan tiga huruf itu yang mampu dilontarkan oleh Hinata, pada pria berpayung biru gelap di hadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sial! Ia sedang tidak bermimpi, kan?

Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari ketidakpercayaan, mendadak Hinata merasakan Sasuke menariknya paksa hingga berdiri. Pundak Hinata dipeluk oleh sebelah lengan Sasuke agar Hinata bisa ikut berada di bawah naungan payung. Lalu Sasuke pun mengajak Hinata menjauhi bangku halte bus, melangkah menuju mobil Sasuke yang diparkir di pinggir jalan.

Hujan masih mengguyur sangat deras. Jantung masih berdenyut sangat kencang di dada kiri sang Hyuuga.

Hinata berkedip lambat. Sekali. Dengan cepat. Dua kali.

Dan akhirnya Hinata sadar ia sedang berada di dalam mobil Uchiha Sasuke. Sedang duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Uchiha Sasuke … yang Hinata ketahui adalah seorang arsitek muda yang biasanya sangat dingin dengan kebanyakan perempuan.

Hinata mengernyit, kemudian mendengus samar. Ah, benar juga. Sasuke pasti hanya bersikap baik padanya karena ada inginnya saja. Apalagi dirinya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Pria yang Hinata yakini diam-diam disukai oleh Sasuke.

_Cih! Pasti Sasuke berpikir aku akan memberi tahu Neji-_nii_ kalau dia sudah menolongku yang terjebak hujan. Lalu Sasuke akan menerima ucapan terima kasih, bahkan mungkin kopi gratis dari Neji-_nii_._

Hinata merengut kecil. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. _Langkahi dulu mayatku dan Karin kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Neji-_nii_, Uchiha!_

"Kau bisa membuatkanku kopi?"

Hinata tersentak, dan hanya sanggup berkata, "Hah?"

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Dengan pandang ragu, Hinata menatap dua cangkir kopi yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya. Hanya kopi hitam biasa, yang Hinata belajar cara membuatnya dengan meniru cara ibunya membuat kopi untuk sang ayah. Bukan seperti kopi yang sesuai dengan selera Sasuke seperti yang sering ia beli di kedai kopi milik Neji. Yang cara pembuatannya menggunakan teknik andal seorang barista, bahkan menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi yang rumit dan canggih.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih merasa kaget dengan permintaan Sasuke. Pria itu beralasan ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk setelah bekerja dari kemarin malam hingga sore, jadi Sasuke tidak ingin menanggung risiko menyetir mobil di tengah hujan yang sangat deras. Sementara kedai kopi milik Neji yang berada di dekat tempat Sasuke bekerja sedang tutup.

Helaan napas Hinata terdengar lemah. Diangkatnya nampan, kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Silakan diminum," ucap Hinata pura-pura ramah. Seraya mengambil kopinya sendiri, Hinata duduk di sofa di seberang Sasuke.

Kepala Hinata menunduk, menikmati kopinya dengan wajah mendung. Kopi itu terasa nikmat di lidah Hinata, tapi tetap saja ….

_Kopi buatanku tak sebanding dengan kopi buatan Neji-_nii_. Sasuke pasti tidak suka. Lagipula … aku, yang seorang perempuan, juga bukanlah selera Sasuke._

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Pelan. Berat.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa. Suara tawa yang pernah didengar Hinata, hanya pernah didengarnya ketika melihat Sasuke dan Neji mengobrol di kedai kopi.

Hinata mendongak. Terpana mendengar tawa langka itu.

"Sempurna sudah." Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka perempuan yang diam-diam kusukai ternyata bisa membuat kopi seenak ini," gumam Sasuke sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan. Kemudian ditatapnya Hinata, tepat di kedua _lilac_ milik wanita muda itu. "Bersiaplah untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, Hinata, sekaligus ... menjadi pembuat kopi pribadiku."

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata hanya mampu mengucapkan satu kata, "Hah?"

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	14. Satu Wajah

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Satu Wajah – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**F/SC/AR, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**27/05/2016**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Rasa sakit itu menyebar di keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke, diiringi rasa lelah yang turut melemahkan detak jantung. Sepasang mata Sasuke masih terpejam. Masih melingkupinya dengan bayang-bayang kegelapan.

_Aku … kalah._

Meski harus mengernyit kesakitan, lekuk kecil Sasuke hadirkan di salah sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Dua kata yang terucap dalam hati itu akhirnya membuat Sasuke semakin tersadar akan satu fakta.

Ia memang kalah. Ia sudah kalah. Oleh seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring cukup jauh darinya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Lekuk kecil itu menghilang.

Di detik-detik terakhir ketika akhirnya kegelapan sepenuhnya menjamah Sasuke, tiba-tiba satu wajah berkelebat di benak pemuda itu. Satu wajah … yang entah kenapa terasa familier.

_Siapa?_

Dan kenapa ia merasa ingin melihat satu wajah itu lagi?

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, membuat sepasang oniks memandang langit-langit berwarna putih. Sasuke langsung menyadari tempatnya kini berada.

Kebingungan melanda Sasuke, bersamaan dengan keterpakuan oleh kenyataan ia masih hidup. Masih bernapas. Sasuke bisa merasakan sakit hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa bagian terasa seperti kesemutan sekaligus kaku.

Apakah sebelumnya ia koma? Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?

Lalu Sasuke menyadari ada sosok lain di dekatnya. Bola mata Sasuke bergerak, memperhatikan sosok yang duduk di samping tempatnya kini berbaring.

Sosok itu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah di antara surai panjangnya, yang seolah bagaikan air terjun berwarna biru malam. Namun Sasuke bisa melihat kedua tangan sosok itu tengah memegang sesuatu, menggenggam sesuatu yang menjuntai di lehernya.

Kemudian sosok itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala, melepas genggaman tangan hingga sebuah liontin menampakkan wujudnya, dan menunjukkan satu wajah yang sebelumnya tersembunyi.

Dan seketika Sasuke hanya bisa membeku tegang, merasa gelombang ketertegunan menerjang dirinya. Nyalang. Brutal.

Berbagai kenangan masa kecilnya sontak membanjiri isi kepala Sasuke. Pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia dengan gadis mungil bermata _lilac_. Percakapan dan keheningan yang saling mereka bagi. Satu janji yang pernah mereka ikrarkan bersama, saat Sasuke memberikan kalung berliontinkan simbol klannya pada anak perempuan itu.

Segalanya tentang mereka berdua yang telah Sasuke lupakan, telah Sasuke singkirkan tanpa sadar ketika kegelapan menyelimuti dunianya sejak kejadian terkutuk itu terjadi, ketika yang ada dalam dirinya hanya rasa haus oleh kekuatan. Haus akan balas dendam.

Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah kini menyerang Sasuke, membuat jantungnya berdegup nyeri. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak.

Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya? Kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya melupakan Hinata?

Saat lebih lama melihat satu wajah itu, satu wajah yang tak lagi dimahkotai surai pendek, satu wajah yang tak lagi menampakkan paras kanak-kanak, satu wajah yang sekian waktu tidak menjadi fokus dunianya, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari … betapa ia sangat merindukan pemilik satu wajah itu.

Ada banyak ekspresi menghiasi satu wajah itu, Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Kelegaan. Kekhawatiran. Kesedihan. Juga … ketakutan akan dibenci, dijauhi, ditolak. Dan keinginan Sasuke untuk memukul dirinya sendiri semakin membesar.

Tangan kanannya masih terasa sakit dan kaku, namun Sasuke berusaha keras menggerakkannya, berusaha keras mengulurkan tangannya dengan lima jemari terbuka. Sasuke kemudian menunggu dalam ketegangan, dengan tatap mata yang tak lepas memandang wajah Hinata.

Tangan kanan Hinata yang bergetar samar akhirnya bergerak. Ragu. Pelan. Dan ketika tangan itu kemudian menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. Gelenyar yang seolah membuat Sasuke merasa … ia tidak lagi tersesat, ia tidak lagi kehilangan arah, ia tidak lagi lupa jalan pulang.

Sasuke merasa … ia kini telah kembali ke _rumah_.

Bibir Sasuke lantas terbuka, bergerak membentuk satu kata tanpa suara, yang lambat-lambat berusaha ia ungkapkan di sela-sela rasa lemah yang masih menyelubungi dirinya.

Ketika melihat mata _lilac_ pada satu wajah itu mengalirkan cairan bening, melihat bibir pada satu wajah itu menggetarkan senyum, Sasuke tahu Hinata mengerti satu kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang gadis Hyuuga.

"_Tadaima_."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :')**


	15. Red

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Red – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**11/06/2016**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Hinata terus berlari, meski tubuhnya yang bertelanjang kaki semakin menjeritkan rasa letih, meski dadanya terasa ingin meledak oleh detak jantung yang bertalu-talu kencang, meski kulit lengan kanannya tak henti mengalirkan darah segar berwarna merah.

Hinata terus berlari. Ia ingin cepat keluar dari perangkap hutan belantara, ingin segera terlepas dari kejaran para kawanan makhluk buas itu.

Hinata terus berlari, namun akar sebuah pohon tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya. Suara geraman dan lolongan serigala semakin mendekat. Hinata semakin menggigil ketakutan.

Ringisan terdengar dari bibir Hinata yang bergetar kecil, kala gadis itu berusaha bangkit berdiri. Hinata menggerakkan kakinya lagi, tertatih-tatih menahan nyeri.

Namun sekali lagi takdir tak membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Tubuh Hinata membeku kaku. Wajah Hinata memutih pasi.

Di depan Hinata sebuah jurang terbentang lebar. Kawanan makhluk haus darah semakin mendekat.

Hinata seketika memutar tubuh, tanpa sadar berjalan mundur. Kilat kengerian semakin jelas berpendar di sepasang _lilac_. Para serigala kini menjadi objek tatapannya.

Lalu sesuatu melesat. Cepat. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga semua makhluk bergigi tajam itu runtuh, melolong kesakitan, dan mati di antara kolam darah.

Hinata mengerjap. Tertegun.

Suara derap langkah kuda terdengar mendekat. Kepala Hinata menoleh. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok bernetra sepekat malam di atas kuda hitam. Jubah gelap menyelubungi tubuhnya, dengan busur tergenggam di tangan kanan dan beberapa anak panah terlihat di balik punggung.

Sosok itu turun dari atas kuda, lantas berjalan tegas menghampiri Hinata. "Kau sudah aman sekarang," ucap sosok itu sedatar ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah maskulinnya.

"Apakah kau seorang pangeran?" Hinata berkedip kaget ketika pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba mencelat dari mulutnya. Diperhatikannya wajah bak diukir itu dengan pipi merona.

Sosok itu menahan senyum. "Sayangnya bukan," sahutnya sembari menggiring Hinata menuju sebuah batu besar, dan mendudukkan sang gadis di atas batu tersebut. "Aku hanya seorang pemburu dari sebuah desa yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut pemuda itu, sementara tangannya mengambil pisau kecil yang terselip di pinggang, lalu merobek sedikit kain jubahnya. Setelah melilit luka berdarah di lengan Hinata dengan kain itu, Sasuke mendongak, memandang Hinata dengan intens. "Siapa namamu? Dan … kenapa kau berada di sini? Kau tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya hutan ini, huh?"

Sejenak tenggorokan Hinata tercekat oleh tatap oniks itu. Lalu bibirnya perlahan berhasil menyuarakan jawaban, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Sembari menunduk memandang gaunnya yang kotor dan compang-camping, Hinata mendesahkan napas gemetar. "Ayahku adalah seorang saudagar, dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang bangsawan. Tapi aku tidak setuju, jadi aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tersesat, dan tidak tahu bagaimana malah terjebak di hutan ini."

Sasuke membisu beberapa saat, lalu berkata rendah, "Luka-lukamu harus segera diobati. Ada tabib di desa tempatku tinggal."

Hinata mengangkat wajah, dan sontak gelombang kejut menyerangnya. Sasuke kini memakaikan jubah hitamnya ke tubuh Hinata, kemudian menggendong Hinata dengan kedua lengannya. Hanya bisa bergeming, Hinata membiarkan Sasuke mendudukkannya di atas kuda. Lalu Sasuke menyusul duduk di belakang Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih padamu," lirih Hinata dengan jantung berdegup riuh. "Kalau kau tidak datang, aku mungkin sudah—"

"Sebagai permulaan balas budimu, aku menginginkan sesuatu."

Dan pernyataan itu seketika mencuri deru napas Hinata. "A-apa itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai samar. Disibaknya surai panjang Hinata. "Ini," bisik Sasuke, seraya membawa bibirnya mendekati leher Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata mematung, di sela-sela rasa perih yang menyengat, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulit lehernya. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk perlahan menghinggapi Hinata. Kepala Hinata berhasil menoleh, dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah seringai Sasuke, dengan mata merah yang bersinar nyalang.

"Selamat datang di dunia barumu, Uchiha Hinata."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	16. Pembohong Kecil

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pembohong Kecil – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**05/07/2016**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Netra Sasuke terpejam. Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu loker. Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu sejak Hinata membenamkan wajah di dada sang Uchiha. Perempuan bermahkota indigo itu duduk di antara kedua kaki Sasuke yang terbuka, belum berhenti menangis dengan gemetar kecil yang merayapi tangannya.

Rangkulan lengan Sasuke di pinggang Hinata kemudian mengerat, seiring dagunya bertumpu di bahu Hinata. Dirasakannya jemari Hinata semakin kuat mencengkeram jaketnya. Seringai Sasuke terukir tipis.

Lalu Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam tas di sampingnya, membuat sepasang obisidian seketika menampakkan kilat tajam. Sambil kembali menopang dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata, Sasuke merogoh benda itu, dan menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Aa. Kami akan segera ke sana," sahut Sasuke rendah. Ditutupnya sambungan telepon, tanpa menunggu balasan, lantas melempar ponselnya ke dalam tasnya yang terbuka.

Saat itulah Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sasuke. Dan yang dirasakan Sasuke di detik berikutnya adalah … sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Sesaat Sasuke hanya tertegun, kemudian menahan senyum. Dipeluknya lagi pinggang Hinata dengan dua tangan, mulai membalas sentuhan bibir Hinata dengan gerakan yang lebih intens.

Ketika Hinata mencoba melepaskan kaitan bibir mereka, satu tangan Sasuke kontan menangkup belakang kepala perempuan Hyuuga itu, semakin memperdalam sentuhannya di bibir Hinata. Suara geraman rendah terdengar, namun diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh sang pemuda _raven_.

Dan lima jemari yang terkepal kemudian mendarat cepat di perut Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis pelan. Spontan bibirnya terpisah dari bibir Hinata.

"Ciuman seperti itu tidak ada di dalam perjanjian kita, Uchiha sialan!"

Kekehan Sasuke mengalun kecil, puas saat melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah kesal Hinata. Sasuke menelengkan kepala. Senyum geli tampak bermain-main di netranya. "Sepertinya aku berhak mendapatkan lebih, mengingat jumlah poin yang kucetak tadi."

Hinata menggertakkan gigi, kemudian mendengus kasar sembari memalingkan wajah. Dihapusnya jejak-jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Dengan sepuluh jemari menangkup pipi Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ringan kelopak mata Hinata. "Matamu tetap terlihat indah meskipun kau baru habis menangis," bisik Sasuke kemudian.

Semburat merah tipis pun menjalari wajah Hinata. "Tutup mulutmu, Ace!" Hinata menggeram sambil menyipitkan mata. Buru-buru Hinata beranjak berdiri, lalu memutar tubuh hingga membelakangi Sasuke.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke hanya tertawa pendek dengan kepala tertunduk. Lantas Sasuke beringsut bangun, dan ringisan kesakitan ternyata berhasil lolos dari mulutnya, tanpa sempat dicegah Sasuke.

_Sial!_ Sasuke langsung mengumpat dalam hati, tahu akan sesuatu yang harus ia hadapi selanjutnya.

Hinata membalikkan badan. Ada pendar kecemasan, bercampur rasa sesal dan bersalah di sepasang _lilac_ yang membulat. Tubuh Hinata mulai menggigil ringan.

Sinar oniks Sasuke sontak meredup. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu lagi," ujar Sasuke datar, namun penuh ketegasan. "Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kakiku yang terluka daripada kakimu, Manajer. Kau kira tadi aku akan bisa fokus bertanding jika kau yang terluka, huh? Dan laki-laki seperti apa aku jika tidak melindungi gadis yang kusukai?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menangis. "Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu," bisik Hinata tajam di antara giginya yang bergemeletuk.

"Butuh atau tidak, aku tidak peduli," Sasuke menyahut rendah sembari mencengkeram lembut dagu Hinata. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua mutiara gadis itu, "karena sekarang aku punya hak sekaligus kewajiban untuk melindungimu. Tim basket sekolah kita menjadi juara nasional dan aku mendapatkan piala MVP. Sesuai perjanjian kita, sekarang kau adalah milikku. Dan berhenti mengelak perasaaanmu lagi padaku, Pembohong Kecil."

Bola Hinata membesar. Api kekesalan memanaskan wajahnya. "Aku tidak kecil atau pendek, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi, Uchiha sialan!" timpal Hinata garang sambil melepas paksa dagunya dari tangan Sasuke, lalu memukul perut pemuda itu.

Sasuke meringis pelan dengan seringai puas. "Mmm. Mmm. Ini baru gadisku."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	17. Black Sun

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Black Sun – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**22/07/2016**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Hinata berdiri menunggu, sembari memperbaiki letak topi _beanie_-nya dengan bercermin melalui pintu lift yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Senyum puas Hinata lantas tersungging, tepat ketika pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

Mendapati kotak lift ternyata tidak kosong, Hinata sontak mendongak. Matanya terbelalak melihat kehadiran seorang pria berbadan tinggi, yang memandangnya tajam dari balik kaca mata.

"_Remember_. _Just one hour_."

Tersenyum manis, Hinata melangkah masuk. "_Aye, Sir_," sahut Hinata dengan kaki berjinjit, mencium pipi pria itu. Lembut, didorongnya kemudian pria beruban tersebut keluar dari lift. "_I'll be fine. I promise_."

**-:-**

**-:-**

Pemandangan di hadapannya kembali membekukan Hinata dalam keterpanaan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Bentangan langit hitam membiru di pagi buta dengan ditaburi ribuan bintang memanjakan mata Hinata. Gulungan-gulungan putih menyenandungkan nyanyian ombak untuk telinganya. Aroma asin yang khas pun ikut menggelitik hidung Hinata.

Mendesah rindu, Hinata melepas sepatu ketsnya. Dibiarkannya kulit telapak kakinya bebas bertemu dengan butir-butir pasir yang halus.

Hinata lantas menekuk kaki, mendekapnya erat dan menopang dagu di ujung lutut. Bibirnya terkembang bahagia. Menunggu matahari pagi.

Tiba-tiba ada gerakan di dekat Hinata, membuat Hinata menoleh dan tercengang. Seseorang sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa hari Minggu?"

Hinata mengerjap. "Uchiha … Sasuke?"

Tanpa memandang Hinata, Sasuke bertanya dingin, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kau adalah pendatang baru yang cukup terkenal di sini, kau tahu?" sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali memandang laut.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi, _Miss Sunday_, kenapa kau memilih hari Minggu untuk datang kemari?"

"_Miss Sunday_?" Tawa Hinata mengalun lembut. "Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Dan … bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku selalu ke pantai hanya pada hari Minggu? Bukankah kau tak pernah keluar dari kamarmu sejak kau tinggal di sini?"

Hening sesaat menyergap, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menjawab tenang, "Aku melihatmu dari jendela kamarku."

"Ah. Begitu." Hinata mengangguk, lalu melengkungkan bibir. "Kenapa hari Minggu? Hmm. _Sunday_. _Sun_. Matahari. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Dengusan Sasuke terdengar lagi. "Jadi tidak salah bukan aku memanggilmu _Miss Sunday_?"

"_Well_. Kebetulan aku juga lahir pada hari Minggu." Hinata terkekeh pendek. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa hari itu juga akan datang pada hari Minggu?"

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Sasuke datar, setelah sejenak hanya bisa terdiam. Tatapannya hampa. "Berapa lama lagi kau akan tinggal di sini?"

Senyum Hinata melebar. Nanar. Pelukan kedua tangannya di lutut mengerat. "Enam bulan. Itu yang mereka katakan," Hinata menjawab lirih.

Lalu netra Hinata berpendar takjub, ketika dilihatnya sang surya mulai menampakkan eksistensinya. Kontan Hinata beranjak bangun, dan berlari pelan menuju tepi pantai. Ada binar bahagia di wajah Hinata. Cahaya matahari pagi mulai menghangatkan dirinya.

Entah berapa lama Hinata bergeming, hingga mendadak sebuah suara maskulin terdengar dari samping, membuat Hinata seketika menegang dalam ketertegunan mutlak.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kepala Hinata menoleh kaku. "A-apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku," ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangan dari laut, dan memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata berkedip lambat. Terperangah melihat kesungguhan di sepasang jelaga. Kesungguhan nyata yang juga menyelimuti perkataan pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Ta-tapi kita baru saja bertemu," lirih Hinata, kemudian menyentuh kepalanya yang tertutupi topi. "Dan a-aku—"

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dua bulan lalu," Sasuke mengakui, seraya meraih satu tangan Hinata, menjauhkannya dari kepala gadis itu. "Dan aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, Hinata. Aku ingin bersamamu sebelum waktuku habis." Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke membawa genggaman tangan mereka ke jantungnya. "Mereka juga mengatakan sisa waktuku hanya tinggal enam bulan lagi."

Air mata semakin membasahi mutiara Hinata. "Ya," bisik Hinata kemudian, perlahan mengukir senyum haru. "Aku mau menikahmu denganmu, Sasuke."

Dan tangan Sasuke pun terasa semakin hangat di tangan Hinata, melebihi hangatnya matahari pagi.

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :')**


	18. Elegi Tengah Malam

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Elegi Tengah Malam – Kei Dysis**

**.**

**F/SC/AR, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**25/09/2016**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Alis Sasuke terangkat heran, dari jarak cukup jauh melihat satu sosok familier tengah duduk di atas atap apartemennya. Sambil tetap melompat melintasi bangunan-bangunan Konoha, ditengadahkannya kepala, mengikuti fokus kedua netra dari sosok bersurai panjang itu.

Bulan. Hyuuga Hinata sedang memandang bulan.

Seketika mata Sasuke mengelam. Tak mampu mencegah sengatan rasa nyeri semakin nyalang menyerang dadanya.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, kuingatkan kalau kau tidak sadar," ujar Sasuke ketika sudah mendaratkan kaki di dekat Hinata. Suara maskulinnya tak diwarnai emosi.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala, lalu berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Hanya lekuk lemah di bibir Hinata yang membalas perkataan sang Uchiha.

Helaan napas Sasuke terdengar pelan. Dengan punggung tangan kanannya, Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata, selagi lanjut menggerutu tanpa intonasi, "Kau seharusnya istirahat. Kau baru saja pulang dari misimu tadi sore."

"Tidak bisa tidur." Hinata menggeleng kecil. Matanya terpejam. "Boleh aku menginap?"

Sasuke terdiam, bisa merasakan kesedihan bersembunyi di balik bisikan halus Hinata. "Bodoh," gumam Sasuke rendah, seiring jarak di antara keduanya terhapus. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh pelipis Hinata, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menggendong gadis itu, dan membawa Hinata memasuki apartemennya.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, seperti kebiasaan Hinata saat menginap selama beberapa bulan mereka berhubungan, Sasuke pun melihat Hinata membuka lemari, menarik salah satu baju gelapnya, dan menggunakannya sebagai pakaian tidur.

Kebiasaan yang menjadi kesukaan sang Pimpinan ANBU Konoha. Sasuke suka melihat simbol Uchiha melekati punggung Hinata. Gadis yang juga akan menjadi seorang Uchiha suatu hari nanti.

Sementara mengganti pakaiannya sendiri, Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang merangkak di atas ranjang, membuka tirai jendela, lalu berbaring menghadap dinding.

Dan … tatapan _lilac_ kembali ke sang bulan.

Pemandangan itu membuat kelam di mata Sasuke semakin nyata. Segera disusulnya Hinata, merebahkan tubuh di bawah selimut yang sama. Dagu kini bertumpu di puncak kepala Hinata. Lengan melingkari pinggang gadisnya. Sedangkan kedua jelaga Sasuke ikut mengamati bulan.

Menemani Hinata yang tengah merindukan Hyuuga Neji.

Lembut sekaligus sendu, lantunan lagu lantas terdengar dari bibir Hinata. Lantunan lagu yang sangat dikenal Sasuke. Lantunan lagu yang pertama kali didengar Sasuke setahun yang lalu secara diam-diam. Dari sosok yang sedang menyendiri di pinggir danau, sembari menatap bulan di tengah malam.

Lantunan lagu yang saat itu juga membuat … air mata Sasuke tanpa sadar meluruh dari balik topeng ANBU miliknya.

Sontak Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam di bahu Hinata. Tanpa melihatnya, Sasuke pun tahu, jika cairan bening telah mengaliri pipi gadis itu.

Hinata terus bernyanyi, kini dengan lima jemari yang mengusap lembut rambut hitam Sasuke. Hinata tetap bernyanyi, seolah ingin menghipnotis Sasuke untuk menumpahkan emosinya dalam bentuk air mata.

"Aku tahu," lirih Hinata kemudian, setelah lagu mencapai akhir. Napasnya gemetar. "Saat tadi melihat-lihat jurnal misiku, aku tahu kalau hari ini …." Hinata memutar tubuh hingga menghadap Sasuke yang bergeming. Kabut bening menjalar samar di sepasang oniks. "Hari ini … adalah tanggal kematian kakakmu."

Sasuke masih membisu kaku. Masih terdiam dengan ketegangan mutlak.

Lalu, dengan mata tertutup rapat, Sasuke menekan wajahnya kuat-kuat di leher Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Hinata. Tak lagi mampu menahan sesak. Tak lagi sanggup menahan isak.

Keduanya menangis. Bersama-sama. Dan membentuk elegi di tengah malam.

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :')**


	19. Happy Birthday, Lav

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Birthday, Lav ****– Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU****, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**27****/****12****/2016**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Pendar kengerian terbit di bola lavender Hinata yang melebar. Jantung seolah berhenti berdetak. Oksigen seolah berhenti beredar.

Hinata membuka mulut, namun ia tidak bisa berbicara. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Dan telinga Hinata kini tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, selain ... suara desingan peluru. Satu peluru yang dengan cepat menembus tubuh seorang pria bersurai hitam.

"Sasuke," bibir Hinata kini hanya mampu berbisik lemah. Kepala menggeleng tak percaya. Tanpa sepenuhnya sadar, Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar ringan, membidik sang penembak dengan pistolnya sendiri. Namun ketidakfokusan dan ketakutan membuat tembakan Hinata meleset, membuang sia-sia satu peluru yang tersisa di dalam pistolnya.

Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Hinata, ketika kemudian melihat sang penembak telah melarikan diri ke dalam hutan, hingga menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Setelah hanya bisa terpaku, Hinata akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan kakinya lagi, dan segera berlari melintasi tubuh-tubuh musuh yang bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata saat sampai di sisi _partner_-nya yang tergeletak di atas aspal jalanan. Dilepasnya jas, lantas menggulung dan menekan benda itu ke bagian tubuh yang berdarah. "Sialan! Uchiha Sasuke, bangunlah! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Dua kelopak terbuka lambat, menampakkan manik jelaga pekat. Seringai tipis terukir di bibir yang meringis. "Ah, akhirnya aku bisa juga mendengar kau memanggil nama asliku."

Hinata menggeram rendah. "Aku serius, Nyx! Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu tertembak, huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lengah?"

Hanya senyum lemah yang membalas, beriringan dengan iris kelam yang perlahan-lahan kembali terpejam. Kembali bersembunyi di balik kulit.

Napas Hinata seketika tercekat. Sengatan rasa takut semakin memanaskan netranya. Direngkuhnya Sasuke, lalu mengguncang pundak pria itu. "Sasuke! Brengsek, jangan mati! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Hinata menggeleng kencang. Air mata mengalir deras. "Kau tidak boleh mati! Tidak saat ..."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti, tepat ketika sebentuk suara terdengar dari pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke. Dari jam yang menunjukkan ... pukul 12.00 malam.

Hinata membeku kaku. Cairan bening ikut berhenti meleleh. Dikedipkannya mata, memandang terperangah pada sepasang oniks yang bersinar lembut. Pada sepasang bibir yang menyeringai kecil.

"Yak! Cukup sudah!"

Tersentak, Hinata spontan menoleh, dan keterkejutan pun semakin nyata terlukis di wajahnya. Ada dua makhluk bersurai merah tengah melangkah mendekat. "I-Ivy? Ald? Ba-bagaimana—"

"Maaf, Hinata, karena sudah menjadi bagian dari rencana ini," ungkap Saara dengan senyum bersalah. Dua telapak tangan menyatu di depan dada. Lalu tatapan tajam Saara bersarang pada Sasuke. "Dan, Nyx, kau berhutang padaku dan Gaara. Karena ide sialanmu ini, Hinata hampir saja menembak Gaara tadi."

"Setidaknya kalian beruntung, musuh-musuh di misi kali ini tidak terlalu sulit untuk ditangani. Kalau tidak, mungkin rencanamu akan gagal, Uchiha," ujar Gaara ringan, sembari melempar topeng samarannya ke atas salah satu tubuh musuh yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa menyuarakan tanggapan, Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata. Lantas pusat perhatian Sasuke kembali terpancang pada Hinata yang menegang.

Setelah hanya bisa bergeming dalam ketertegunan hebat, Hinata berhasil mengerjap kaku. Dua kali. Lalu ditundukkannya kepala, memandang Sasuke yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Tak ada cahaya di manik mutiara, saat Hinata kemudian menekan ujung pistolnya tepat di kening Sasuke. "Kalau suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar _melakukannya_, aku tidak hanya akan membunuh yang menembakmu, Nyx, tapi aku juga akan membuat nyawamu melayang dengan tanganku sendiri. Berkali-kali."

Ujung mulut Sasuke melekuk tipis. Fokus obsidian lekat tertuju pada lavender. "Aku tahu. Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu," timpal Sasuke dalam gumaman dingin. Ibu jari menyeka air mata Hinata.

Hinata mendengus rendah. Dijauhkannya pistol dari kening Sasuke. "Dan aku tidak mengharapkan yang sebaliknya darimu."

Kekehan Sasuke terlontar samar dan pendek. "_Well_." Sasuke menangkup leher Hinata dengan satu tangan, lalu berbisik rendah di bibir mungil, "_Happy birthday_, Lav."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! :)**


	20. Fiksi

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiksi ****– Kei Dysis**

**.**

**AU****, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**09****/****06****/201****7**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Satu telapak tangan memijat leher belakang dengan gerakan ringan. Berkas-berkas hasil rapat telah ia letakkan di atas meja, di samping layar laptop yang menyala.

Sambil menahan kantuk, Sasuke menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerjanya. Lalu pintu di hadapan Sasuke perlahan terbuka.

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang tersenyum, dengan bola mutiara yang mengelam. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, sementara mematikan laptop.

"Hmm," Hinata bergumam riang. Buku tangan memutih kala menggenggam gagang pintu erat-erat.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, lantas melangkah setelah mengambil cangkir kopinya dari atas meja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Hinata menutup pintu, lalu berbisik, "Bisa kita tidur di dekat perapian?"

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Sambil berbaring di tumpukan selimut tebal, Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Hinata yang tengah mengambil selimut lain untuk mereka berdua. Sudut mata Sasuke lantas tertuju pada satu benda di atas nakas dekat sofa, namun segera diabaikannya. Obsidian Sasuke kini terpancang pada Hinata.

Setelah menebarkan selimut di atas tubuh Sasuke, Hinata kemudian ikut menyelusup ke bawah selimut. Lengannya melingkar erat di tubuh tunangannya itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau jadi baik," gumam Sasuke seraya membalas pelukan Hinata. "Dan manja."

"_Shut up_," Hinata hanya berdesis pendek di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sekilas mencium kening Hinata yang tertutupi poni. Lantas dipandanginya perapian yang menyala hangat, membiarkan keheningan ikut menyelubungi mereka berdua.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membasahi kulit lehernya. "Oke. Sialan. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke sembari berniat mengurai pelukannya, tetapi justru ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Jangan pergi!" Hinata berujar dengan suara parau. Memohon. Jenis suara yang sangat jarang didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke sontak kembali mendekap Hinata. Lebih erat. "Sshh. Aku di sini, Hinata, Sunny Place. Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana." Lembut, diusap-usapnya punggung Hinata. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kenapa kau bertindak aneh saat di ruang kerjaku tadi?" tanya Sasuke rendah.

"Dia mati," Hinata berucap lirih. "Galen mati."

Alis Sasuke terangkat bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Galen mati karena kecelakaan pesawat," Hinata terisak kecil, "dan meninggalkan Alana sendiri."

Seketika Sasuke tertegun. "Jadi... ini semua karena novel? Karena cerita fiksi?"

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau Galen bukan seorang arsitek dan Alana bukan seorang penulis novel, Bodoh," Hinata menyahut hampa. "Aku nyaris saja melempar novel itu ke perapian."

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat membisu beberapa saat. Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian kembali berusaha melepas pelukan Hinata, ingin menatap Hinata-nya.

Hinata menyerah, namun ditutupnya netra. Menolak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata, menyeka air mata yang membasahinya. Dengan hati-hati, lantas dikecupnya kelopak mata Hinata sembari berkata lembut namun tegas, "Hinata, itu hanya cerita fiksi. Tidak nyata. Dan aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Sayang, jika kau tidak ikut bersamaku."

"Aku tahu, tapi—" Hinata membuka mata. Kengerian berpendar kelam di sepasang bulan. "Jangan pergi tanpaku. Setelah di Dublin dan Kinsale, aku akan ikut ke mana pun kau pergi. Jadi jika akhirnya nanti kau merasa bosan padaku—"

"Sialan! Aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan padamu!" Sasuke menggeram rendah seraya menekan keningnya di kening berponi Hinata. "Dari mana kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, hah?"

Bibir Hinata bergetar ringan. "Ma-Maaf. Aku hanya—" Hinata menggeleng lemah, lalu menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan lima jemari, dan membawa bibir mereka bertemu. "Maaf," bisik Hinata di bibir Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Sasuke merengkuh Hinata. "Kita bukan mereka, Sunny Place."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! ****:****')**


	21. 4 O'Clock

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**4 O'Clock ****– Kei Dysis**

**.**

**F/SC/AR, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**09****/0****6****/201****7**

**Happy reading!**

**-:-**

Sepasang kakinya mendarat halus di permukaan taman. Tanpa suara. Langkahnya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah bangku panjang.

Ia duduk. Terdiam.

Lalu satu tangan merogoh saku jaket, meraih sebuah lilin ungu. Diletakkannya lilin itu di atas bangku. Dalam sedetik, cahaya berpendar ke sekeliling tempatnya berada, seiring aroma lavender ikut merebak harum.

Dan... sekali lagi ia bergeming, ketika nyala lilin menerangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Membuat sesuatu yang terukir kian jelas terlihat oleh sepasang manik pucat.

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum nanar.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Hinata mengangkat kaki ke atas bangku, memilih duduk menghadap lilin. Tangan memeluk lutut. Dagu bertumpu di ujungnya.

Tanpa melepas pandangan dari binar indah sang lilin lavender, Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya yang lain. Selembar kertas yang masih terlipat-lipat kini ada di genggaman tangan mungil.

Genggaman itu lantas mengerat, bersamaan dengan kabut bening mulai menjalari dua mutiara. Seketika kepala Hinata tengadah. Mata tertutup rapat.

Ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Seperti saat tengah malam tadi.

_Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa bahagia?_

Suara burung tiba-tiba terdengar. Suara yang familier.

Sembari membuka netra, Hinata menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, dan bertemu pandang dengan seekor burung gagak yang bertengger di dahan pohon.

Hinata berkedip lambat. Jantung berdetak cepat. Burung itu terbang ke arahnya, lalu mendarat di bahunya.

Suara lain terdengar. Suara langkah kaki. Kian dekat.

Hinata menegang. Kepala berputar kaku.

Dari ujung jalan taman yang bercahaya redup, satu sosok muncul.

Terdiam kelu, Hinata hanya menatap termangu kedatangan sosok itu. Langkah demi selangkah.

Hingga akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Sang gagak menghilang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Lupa lagi dengan waktu, huh?"

Hinata mengerjap kaget oleh suara dingin itu. Sontak ia bangkit dari bangku, berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangan bersembunyi di balik punggung.

"A-aku—" Hinata menggigit bibir bawah, menahan tangis. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih menjalani misi?"

"Aku sudah pulang sejak kemarin sore," jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku hanya tidak sempat mengabarimu."

Hinata menutup netra. Gemetar ringan kembali menyerangnya. "Ah, begitu."

"Apa kau sebegitu kecewanya sampai kau menangis seperti itu?"

Sambil terisak menahan sesak, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Lalu pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar merasuki otaknya. Hinata mengangkat kepala. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu benar maksudku," desis Sasuke tajam.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng kencang. Tangan terjatuh lunglai. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Sasuke."

Dengan mata berkilat berang, Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Hinata. "Karena ini, karena namaku yang justru muncul di pergelangan tanganmu tengah malam tadi. Bukan nama yang seperti kauharapkan."

Hinata bergeming terperangah. Bibirnya sejenak terbuka, lalu tertutup rapat. Ditariknya napas dalam, sebelum kemudian bertanya pedih, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang merasa kecewa? Karena itu kau tidak langsung mengatakannya padaku, saat kau akhirnya berumur 16 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Sesaat Sasuke hanya membisu. Sinar oniks meredup. "Aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, menyembunyikannya darimu, karena aku tahu kau akan kecewa, karena aku tahu bukan aku yang kauinginkan, bukan sahabatmu ini," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng lemah, berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu."

Sasuke tertegun, saat akhirnya tak lagi menggenggam tangan Hinata. Alih-alih, kini dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke telah ada secarik kertas usang, terlipat-lipat dan tampak kusut.

Segera Sasuke membuka kertas itu, membacanya, dan... membeku terpana. Kertas itu bertuliskan delapan kalimat yang hampir sama, hanya ada sedikit perbedaan di beberapa kata, dan ditulis pada masa yang berlainan. Mata jelaga Sasuke terpaku pada kalimat terakhir.

Kami-sama_, Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah berumur 15 tahun ini, berharap Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi Meito-nya setahun lagi._

"Bodoh," ucap Sasuke rendah. Dibawanya Hinata ke dalam pelukan.

Hinata menangis haru. "Kau juga bodoh."

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! ****:****'****)**


	22. Daun-daun yang Berguguran

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Daun-daun yang Berguguran ****– Kei Dysis**

**.**

**F/SC/AR, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**23****/0****7****/201****7**

**Happy reading!**

Helaan napas Sasuke berderu panjang, ketika akhirnya berhasil mencapai mulut gua. Ribuan entitas bening mulai jatuh. Cahaya senja meredup dengan iringan gemuruh.

Sejenak pandangan Sasuke beralih ke belakang. Pada _kunoichi_ berambut panjang yang masih menyembunyikan sepasang _lilac_. Juga pada bayang hitam yang kian jauh mengepakkan sayap.

Lalu Sasuke melangkah pelan, semakin memasuki gua yang kecil dan sempit. Dengan hati-hati, diturunkannya Hinata dari gendongan. Ringisan kecil tercipta dari bibir mungil. Sambil duduk menghadap mulut gua, Sasuke membiarkan Hinata bersandar pada punggungnya, alih-alih pada dinding gua.

"U-Uchiha-_san_." Suara itu terbentuk lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Diam," Sasuke berdesis tajam, saat dirasakannya Hinata mulai bergerak. "Diam sajalah."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke termenung, lantas memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata. Hanya laju napasnya yang terdengar kian lemah. Namun bibir Hinata lantas kembali bergerak. "Ma-maaf," ucapnya lambat-lambat.

Sasuke bergeming. Menggigil. Tangan mengepal di kedua lutut yang menekuk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." Hinata berusaha menarik napas. Tersenyum sendu. "Dan... aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Netra Sasuke kontan terbuka lebar. Tercengang dengan tubuh menegang. "Bodoh," bisiknya kemudian. Dingin. "Kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang? Kau tahu benar cara untuk membuatku semakin membencimu, Hyuuga." Sasuke berputar pelan, membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding gua di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya membawa Hinata ke pangkuan.

Kelembutan bulan telah pudar di wajah pucat. Keindahan _lilac_ telah layu di balik kelopak.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah di puncak kepala Hinata, memeluk Hinata dengan keseluruhan dirinya. Dengan setiap jengkal jiwanya. Surai indigo kini basah oleh hujan merah dari bibir dan pelupuk jelaga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum. Hampa. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Elegi sang hujan tak memelan. Api hitam membakar daun-daun yang berguguran.

**.:.**

**THEEND**

**.:.**

**THANKS! ****:****'****)**


End file.
